Halbes Leid
by Meta Morphos
Summary: Übersetzung einer unabgeschlossenen Dramione-Geschichte im 8. Schuljahr nach dem Krieg. Freut euch auf hochwertigen Alkohol, teure Laken und wunderschöne, handgezeichnete Sternenkarten. Außerdem Verbitterung, Depression und Wut. Ihr wisst schon, das Übliche. Übertragen aus dem Englischen von Meta Morphos – kein fester Plan für Updates von Seiten des Autors/der Autorin colubrina.
1. Chapter 1

Glauben Sie mir, jedes Herz hat seinen geheimen Kummer, den die Welt nicht kennt, und oft nennen wir einen Menschen kalt, während er nur traurig ist.

Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

 **Am Anfang**

Sie hatten gewonnen. Alles war großartig. Die Bösen waren tot oder im Gefängnis, die Guten hatten alle Medaillen erhalten und die moralisch Fragwürdigen hatten sich in ihre Landschlösser, Herrenhäuser und Wohnungen verzogen. Offenbar hatte alle Welt beschlossen, an nichts komplizierteres mehr zu denken, als Paraden und Jubel, und genoss die rachsüchtige Genugtuung, dabei zuzusehen, wie sich die Tore von Askaban hinter dem letzten verurteilten Todesser schlossen.

Die Lage war großartig. Ganz großartig.

Harry und Ron waren auf der Grundlage ihrer Kriegsverdienste in die Aurorenausbildung aufgenommen worden. Hermine ebenfalls, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte, sie würde lieber zurück in die Schule gehen, um sich ihren UTZ zu verdienen und darüber nachzudenken, was sie in Friedenszeiten tun wolle. Ron zog sie dafür auf, dass sie wieder zur Schule wollte, und Molly sagte ihr, sie sei klug und warf ihrem Sohn finstere Blicke zu. Und Hermine lächelte und lächelte und lächelte bis sie eines Tages partout keinen Grund finden konnte, aus ihrem Bett im Grimmauldplatz aufzustehen.

Der Hunger trieb sie schließlich in die Küche, wo sie sich eine Schüssel Cornflakes machte, die Hälfte davon aß, sie dann von sich weg schob und mit dem Kinn in die Hand gestützt versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was heute auf ihrer Tagesordnung stand. ‚Mittagessen mit Harry', dachte sie, ‚das wars.' Stattdessen ging sie wieder ins Bett, lag auf der Seite und dachte an gar nichts, bis Harry nach Hause kam und sie dort vorfand.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er. Sie zuckte im Liegen mit den Schultern und antwortete, alles sei prima, ja, sie sei sich sicher. Vielleicht brüte sie eine Erkältung aus. Sie fühle sich etwas schlapp. Krank. Harry nickte und hantierte geschäftig herum und packte ihre Sachen für Hogwarts. Er sagte ihr, er würde sie vermissen und es sei wirklich schade, das Schuljahr krank zu beginnen, aber dass es ihr in ein oder zwei Tagen schon besser gehen würde, wenn sie erst einmal wieder Zugang zur Bibliothek hätte. Und sie lag da und lächelte und wünschte, er würde verschwinden.

Und dann brachte er sie zum Bahnhof und sie lächelte und lächelte und lächelte, bis sie sich in ihrem Abteil zusammenrollte und ihre Augen schloss und für den Rest der Reise so tat, als würde sie schlafen.

In der Schule angekommen, sagte sie leise zu Professor – jetzt Schulleiterin – McGonagall, dass sie krank und müde sei und lieber nicht an der Begrüßungsfeier und Auswahlzeremonie teilnehmen sollte, und die Frau klickte mit der Zunge und begleitete sie zu den Wohnräumen, die für die zurückkehrenden Acht-Klässler bereitgestellt waren. „Sie sind keine normalen Schüler", erklärte ihr die Frau. „Ihre Bewegungsfreiheit unterliegt nicht den üblichen Schulregeln. Der Zapfenstreich gilt nicht für Sie und es steht Ihnen frei, jederzeit Hogsmeade zu besuchen."

„Wie viele von uns sind zurückgekehrt?", brachte Hermine heraus.

„Ich weiß nicht genau." McGonagall sah ungewöhnlich missbehaglich aus, aber Hermine hakte nicht weiter nach. „Richten Sie sich einfach schön ein und es wird sich schon alles von selbst regeln."

Hermine sah zu, wie die Frau die Tür hinter sich schloss, ließ ihre Tasche, ihre gehasste, geliebte Tasche, auf den Boden fallen und setzte sich auf das Sofa in der Mitte des Zimmers. Sie zog die Knie hoch und saß da und starrte in die Luft, unfähig, die Energie aufzubringen, in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal zu gehen. Sie musste auspacken. Sie musste die Bücher aus der Tasche nehmen und in die Regale stellen. Alles erschien ihr erdrückend, also saß sie bloß da und fragte sich, wieso es so wehtat, wenn sie doch gewonnen hatten und alles gut war und jeder und jede das bekommen hatten, was sie wollten. Wann hatte es aufgehört, sich gut anzufühlen?

Als die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufging und Draco Malfoy, die Tasche über die Schulter geschwungen, das Zimmer betrat, reagierte sie nicht einmal. Sie reagierte nicht, bis er sagte: „Na großartig. Natürlich ist das Schlammblut diejenige, die zurückgekommen ist."

Ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen oder sich auch nur zu bewegen, antwortete sie: „Nenn mich noch einmal so und ich brech deine Nase in so viele Stücke, dass selbst Pomfrey dich nicht wieder schön machen kann."

„Droh mir nicht!", sagte er. Sie konnte in seinem Ton hören, wie er sich in Pose warf, und vielleicht war sogar ein wenig Verzweiflung darunter versteckt. Aber ihr war egal, ob Draco Malfoy höhnte oder weinte, es war einfach eine Kränkung zu viel. Sie wollte sein blasses, spitzes Gesicht in die Wand schmettern und so lange weitermachen, bis er nicht einmal mehr daran denken konnte, sie zu beleidigen. Sie wandte sich ihm zu, wie er da an der Schwelle zu seinem eigenen Zimmer stand, und war froh, überhaupt etwas zu fühlen, auch wenn es nur Wut war.

„Ich weiß, dass ich nie gut genug sein werde für deine hochgeschätzte magische Welt, Malfoy. Du und deine Familie und die ganze beschissene Gesellschaft vom Ladenbesitzer bis hin zu Voldemort höchstpersönlich haben mir das verdammt klargemacht. Aber wenn du deinen Mund nicht unter Kontrolle halten kannst, dann mach ich das für dich. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Er antwortete nicht, sondern schlug einfach die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter sich zu und ließ sie allein auf der Couch sitzen. Genau wie alle anderen auch.

Am Morgen, nachdem sie die Energie aufgebracht hatte, in ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal ins Bett zu gehen, zerrte Hermine einige Kleidungsstücke aus ihrem nach wie vor gepackten Koffer und zog sich an. Sie band ihre Haare in einen Pferdeschwanz hoch. Eine neue Feder in die Tasche. Arithmantik für Fortgeschrittene. Als ob das eine Rolle spielte. Gerade hatte sie die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums erreicht, den sie mit dem einzigen Menschen zu teilen schien, den sie am liebsten nie wieder gesehen hätte, da drängte ebendieser sich an ihr vorbei nach drinnen, offensichtlich auf dem Rückweg von einem Frühstück, das er bereits eingenommen hatte.

„Pass auf, Malfoy!", brummte sie.

„Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass deine Haare genug Raum für zwei Leute einnehmen!", gab er zurück. Nach einer Pause, fügte er hinzu: „Fast wie dein Ego."

Sie hielt inne und überlegte, ob sie antworten sollte, aber wozu? Sie erinnerte sich an den Rat ihrer Mutter von vor vielen Jahren, dass sie sich niemals etwas anmerken lassen sollte, wenn sie gehänselt wurde, und sie wollte diesen Ratschlag gerade in die Tat umsetzen, als er sagte: „Wie fühlt es sich denn an, dass keiner der anderen kleinen Helden Zeit für dich hat? Früher in der Schule warst du gut genug, für sie die Hausaufgaben zu machen, aber jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei ist, braucht dich wohl niemand mehr?" Sie zwang sich, die geballten Fäuste an ihren Seiten wieder zu entspannen und legte eine Hand auf die Klinke, um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Hattest du überhaupt irgendwelche Freunde, die dich nicht ausgenutzt haben?", fragte er mit gedehnter Stimme, als sie das Zimmer verließ. Sie schlug nicht einmal die Tür, zog sie einfach nur hinter sich zu. Der Riegel klickte leise, als er ins Schloss fiel, und sie wankte über den Korridor und sank gegen die kalte Steinwand. Nachdem sie einen langen Augenblick über ihre eigene erbärmliche Dramatik nachgesonnen hatte, stand sie auf und trottete in Richtung Große Halle und zu den Wundern der Arithmantik.

Er war da, als sie vom Unterricht zurück kam und immer noch da, als sie zum Abendbrot ging, und sie begann sich schon zu fragen, ob der elende Wichser überhaupt irgendwelchen Unterricht hatte oder einfach nur zurückgekommen war, um ihr das Leben schwer zu machen, als sie ihn ein Astronomiebuch aus seiner Tasche nehmen sah und beobachtete, wie er anfing, sorgfältig Sternenkarten abzuzeichnen. Sie konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, ihn von ihrem Platz auf der Couch aus, wo sie mit ihren eigenen Hausaufgaben im Schoß saß, zu sticheln: „Macht es dir gar nichts aus, dass die Zauberwelt mit einem überholten Modell des Universums arbeitet?", fragte sie, an ihrer Feder kauend. „Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass die Informationen in mein Astronomiebuch bezüglich der Existenz diverser Planeten in unserem Sonnensystem eher vage waren."

„Hmmm. Wenn deine Muggelwelt so toll ist, dann geh doch zurück!", schlug Malfoy vor, ohne aufzublicken. „Du hast hier keine Freunde; du kannst dort genausogut keine Freunde haben und dich dabei viel besser fühlen in dem Wissen darüber, wie glorreich und profan du im Recht bist über die korrekte Anzahl der Planeten, die du nie sehen oder besuchen oder kartieren oder sonstwas wirst."

Sie sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, aber als er nichts weiter hinzufügte, wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zu, und hatte gerade angefangen über prädiktive Kartographierung zu lesen, als er sagte: „Ich meins ernst, Granger. Geh einfach wieder zu deinen Muggel-Eltern zurück, vorausgesetzt die wollen dich."

Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, aber sie blinzelte sie fort. Er hatte wohl ihre Reaktion wahrgenommen, denn er fuhr mit dem grausamen Grinsen eines Fieslings, der weiß, dass er eine Schwachstelle gefunden hat, fort: „Oder haben sie dich nicht mehr lieb, Granger?" Sie packte ihre Bücher zurück in die Tasche und stand auf, um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Sie war schon auf halbem Weg zur Tür, als er sagte: „Arme kleine Granger! Ganz alleine in der Welt!"

Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Schultern versteiften. „Wenigstens hab ich nie jemanden umgebracht", sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Hoffentlich brennt das Mal auf deinem Arm, wenn du versuchst zu schlafen, Malfoy. Ich hoffe, deine Verbrechen rauben dir nachts den Schlaf."

„Miststück!", hörte sie ihn noch zischen, als sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Für einen Moment spürte sie eine grausame Befriedigung darüber, dass sie ihn ebenfalls verletzt hatte, bevor sie auf ihr Bett sank, sich zusammenrollte und zu weinen anfing: über die Eltern, die sie in der Tat nicht mehr lieb hatten, die nicht einmal mehr wussten, dass sie existierte.

Sie wusste nicht genau, wie viele Stunden vergingen, während sie da lag, bei vollem Bewusstsein, aber gleichgültig. Sie wollte keinen Tempus-Zauber benutzen, wollte es gar nicht wissen. Es hätte eine Stunde später sein können oder auch vier, als sie wieder aufstand und beschloss, sich in der kleinen Kochnische im Gemeinschaftsraum einen Tee zu machen. Malfoy war sicher schon lange in sein eigenes Zimmer verschwunden, schlummerte wahrscheinlich in der Spezialbettwäsche, die er von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte, damit sein kleiner aristokratischer Arsch sich nicht an den minderwertigen Schullaken wundscheuerte, denen er sonst ausgesetzt wäre.

Leider lag sie falsch. Nicht in Bezug auf die Bettwäsche, wie sich in Zukunft zeigen würde, aber hinsichtlich der Abwesenheit des Dreckskerls. Er saß immer noch am Tisch, vor ihm ausgebreitet waren komplizierte und detaillierte Sternenkarten sowie eine halbleere Flasche Feuer-Whisky und ein Glas, das mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Es bedurfte keiner großartigen hellseherischen Fähigkeiten, um zu erkennen, dass dieses Glas nicht das erste heute Nacht war.

„Granger", sagte er, „mein Pech, dass ausgerechnet du zurückgekommen bist."

„Sorry, dass ich dir dein Schuljahr versaue", murmelte sie. „Du bist in meinem auch nicht gerade ein Highlight."

Er lallte nicht, was auf eine beträchtliche Trinkfestigkeit schließen ließ. Die Wange in die Hand gestützt, sah er zu, wie sie den Raum durchquerte und einen Teekessel auf den winzigen Herd stellte, um Wasser zu kochen. Er beobachtete, wie sie eine Dose aus dem Regal fischte, die so alten Tee enthielt, dass er vermutlich kaum genießbar war; beobachtete, wie sie vorsichtig ein Teeei befüllte, das sie in einer Schublade gefunden hatte.

„So eine Arbeit!", sagte er schließlich. „Wieso nicht einfach was aus den Küchen bestellen?"

„Ich mach Sachen gern selber", sagte sie und konnte hören, wie steif sie dabei klang. Sie hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis, ihm mitzuteilen, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass die Elfen ihr irgendwelche Sonderwünsche erfüllten. Hauselfen – vom kaum vernunftbegabten Kreacher einmal abgesehen – hassten sie. Hermines ungebetene Befreiungsversuche von vor dem Krieg hingen ihr immer noch nach. ‚Nicht mal für die Elfen gut genug!', dachte sie. Sie würde darauf wetten, dass die Elfen Malfoy jeden Wunsch erfüllen würden, auch wenn der sie immer nur als minderwertig misshandelt hatte. So sah ihr Leben aus.

„Nimm dir ein Glas und ich teil mit dir", sagte er. „Wenn man genug trinkt, kann man manchmal sogar ohne die Stimmen der Dämonen im Ohr schlafen."

‚Wenn man genug trinkt', hörte sie, ‚ist es einem egal, mit wem man sein Elend teilt, selbst wenn es die verhasste Mitschülerin ist.' Sie stand am Herd und wartete darauf, dass das Wasser kochte. Dann konnte sie die Tasse füllen und mit ihrem Tee zurück in ihr Zimmer gehen.

„Ich mag meine Dämonen", sagte sie in die Stille hinein. „Tust du nicht", sagte Malfoy verächtlich. „Das tut niemand. Darum heißen sie ja Dämonen, Granger." Er atmete hörbar aus. „Komm, trink mit mir!", wiederholte er seine Einladung. „Ich kann dir mit absoluter Sicherheit versprechen, dass ich es nicht ausnutzen werde, wenn du erstmal anständig besoffen bist."

„Würdest ja kein Schlammblut anfassen wollen!", brummte sie bitter und er lachte. „Du sagst es!", antwortete er. „Ich doch nicht. Jetzt schalt schon den verdammten Teekessel ab und erzähl dem großen, bösen Wolf alle deine Probleme." Als sie keine Anstalten machte, fügte er hinzu: „Es sei denn natürlich, du hast Angst."

Hermine Granger dachte über sich selbst gern, dass sie viel zu clever war, um sich billig manipulieren zu lassen. Ron, also Ron wäre sofort auf diese höhnische Bemerkung hereingefallen; und selbst Harry hätte sie dazu gereizt, zu erwidern, dass der Dreckskerl das wohl gern so hätte. Sie aber fühlte sich nur erschöpft und wie betäubt. Sie ließ sich gegen den Küchentresen sinken, streckte langsam die Hand aus, um den Herd auszuschalten und hörte Malfoy hinter sich in sich hineinlachen. Als sie sich umwandte, hatte er seine schönen Sternenkarten weggepackt, ein Glas von irgendwo hergezaubert – soviel dazu, dass sie ihr eigenes Glas mitbringen sollte – und füllte es gerade mit, wie sich herausstellen sollte, dem besten Whisky, den sie je getrunken hatte. Nicht, dass sie eine Kennerin war, aber es war unmöglich, die gute Qualität von Malfoys Schnaps zu verkennen. Geschmeidiges Feuer küsste ihre Kehle und half ihr, sich – obwohl nicht mutig und auch nicht wirklich entspannt – so doch zumindest unangespannt zu fühlen.

Unangespannt, zum ersten Mal, seit der Krieg vorbei war. Unangespannt, zum ersten Mal, seit der Krieg begonnen hatte. „Ist unangespannt ein Wort?", fragte sie ihn, nachdem sie das erste Glas schweigend ausgetrunken hatte und ihm ihren Schwenker zum Neubefüllen hinhielt.

„Nein", sagte er, als er ihr nachschenkte.

„Schade", antwortete sie, „ich denke, es gefällt mir."

„Du bist eine derartige Nervensäge", gab er zurück. „Denkst dir Wörter aus … Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du hier bist und mein perfektes Versteck mit deinen künstlichen Wörtern und deiner Gryffindor-Überheblichkeit ruinierst?" Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wohin hätte ich denn gehen sollen. Wie du ja so gern betonst", sie erhob ihr Glas in der Parodie eines Toasts, „bin ich ein dreckiges Schlammblut."

„Kriegsheldin", erwiderte er. Sie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte", sagte sie, die Wahrheit hörbar in ihrer Stimme. „In der Schule war ich immer gut. Es schien sicher." Sie nahm einen langen Schluck, und nachdem sie das langsame Brennen des Alkohols ihre ganze Kehle herab gefühlt hatte, fügte sie hinzu: „Du, Malfoy, hast mein perfektes Versteck ruiniert."


	2. Chapter 2

Danach tranken sie schweigend. Hermine wollte nicht zu genau über diese merkwürdige Kameradschaft nachdenken. Sie hasste Malfoy. Hass war natürlich falsch. Ihre Mutter hätte ihr geraten, Mitleid mit dem Arschloch zu haben, anstatt ihre Energie mit Hass zu verschwenden: ‚Wie unglücklich muss ein Mensch sein, um so grausam zu werden', hätte sie gesagt. ‚Stell dir mal vor, wie es sein muss, mit seinen Gedanken leben zu müssen. Seine wirkliche Strafe ist die Hölle, die er sich selbst geschaffen hat.'

Ihre Mutter war eine nette, freundliche, tolerante Frau, die sich für gesunde Zähne und Sozialdemokratie interessierte. Sie war nie von einer Wahnsinnigen auf dem Boden eines aristokratischen Hauses gefoltert worden, weil die sie für etwas hasste, das so unveränderlich war, wie ihre Geburt. Ihre Mutter war nie gegen dieselben Vorurteile in den Krieg gezogen, die ihr Zechbruder hier jahrelang in Schulhofsticheleien zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte. Ihre Mutter wusste nichts darüber. Konnte es nicht wissen.

Natürlich hätte Hermine gar nicht gewollt, dass ihre Mutter Bescheid wusste. Und es war ja nicht so, als stünde sie allein mit ihrem Hass. Malfoy hasste sie auch. Hasste sie dafür, dass sie die falschen Eltern hatte, hasste sie wahrscheinlich dafür, dass sie einen Krieg gewonnen hatte, den sie lieber nicht durchgemacht hätte. Hasste, hasste, hasste. Sie hasste ihn. Er hasste sie. Und doch …

Sie studierte die Landschaft seines Gesichts, während sie kleine Schlucke von seinem vorzüglichen Alkohol nahm. Seine grauen Augen waren halb geschlossen, und die dunklen Ringe unter ihnen waren die einzige Farbe in seinem Gesicht – falls Flecken aus dunklerem Grau überhaupt als Farbe galten. Er hatte seine Haare wachsen lassen, so dass sie jetzt seine eindrucksvollen Wangenknochen und das Kinn, das zu eckig war, um je als schön zu gelten, umspielten. Schließlich, nach einem langen Schweigen, das nie gesellig werden wollte, fragte er: „Welche Fächer hast du belegt?"

‚Ich plaudere mit Draco Malfoy', dachte Hermine, ‚es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder.'

„Alles", antwortete sie. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern: „Außer Muggelkunde und Wahrsagen. Das erste ist größtenteils unzutreffend und das zweite …" Sie unterbrach sich und überlegte, wie sie erklären konnte, wie sehr sie Wahrsagen verachtete, wie es sie mit instinktiver Wut und Verzweiflung erfüllte und den Wunsch in ihr erweckte, sich ins Bett zu verkriechen und nie wieder hervorzukommen.

„Du hast vermutlich genug von Prophezeiungen", sagte er, bevor er sein Glas leerte. Er beäugte die Flasche, als versuche er zu entscheiden, ob er noch ein Glas trinken solle. „Mir geht es jedenfalls so." Er schien sich gegen ein weiteres Glas zu entscheiden. Ihr Bedürfnis, die höfliche Konversation aufrechtzuerhalten, ließ sie, noch bevor er aufstehen und gehen konnte, fragen: „Und du? Welche Kurse hast du belegt?"

„Nur Astronomie und Zaubertränke", antwortete er. Eine Hälfte seines Mundes verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wir können ja nicht alle Streber sein, so wie du. Hast du was zu beweisen?"

Sie sagte schlicht: „Ja."

Er blinzelte und für einen kurzen Augenblick sah sie etwas in seinen Augen aufflackern. Die Muskeln spannten sich an und die Pupillen weiteten sich, und er sah so elend aus, wie sie sich fühlte. Zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, wie wohl seine Dämonen aussahen und ob es die offensichtlichen waren oder ob es da noch andere gab. Sie lehnte sich unbewusst nach vorn und fasste ihn genau ins Auge. Ein Halblächeln tanzte erneut über sein Gesicht und das Fenster, das sich ins Innere seiner Seele geöffnet hatte, schloss sich wieder. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Granger?", fragte er.

Sie lehnte sich zurück. „Blasierte Schnösel – nicht mein Typ", sagte sie. „Auch wenn ich mich sehr für den Whisky bedanke." Sie erhob sich zum Gehen und musste sich mit einer Hand an der Lehne ihres Stuhles festhalten, als das Zimmer um sie herum zu tanzen begann und der Fußboden nicht dort war, wo sie erwartet hatte.

„Schaffst du's?", fragte er.

„Mir gehts gut", sagte sie.

„Lügnerin." Er sprach das Wort so leise, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte. Zuerst glaubte sie, seine Bemerkung bezog sich auf ihren bemerkenswerten Mangel an Nüchternheit. Doch als sie sich nach ihm umdrehte, bedachte er sie mit einem viel zu verständnisvollen Blick.

Er hasste sie. Sie hasste ihn. Und doch. Sie lächelte angespannt und sagte: „Ich mag deine Sternenkarten. Gute Arbeit."

„Jeder ist in irgendwas gut", sagte er. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und schaffte es zurück in ihr Zimmer, ohne zu bös zu stolpern und ließ ihn am Tisch zurück, wo er alleine saß und nachdenklich die fast leere Flasche betrachtete.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufstand, hatte sie den Geschmack von Galle im Mund und ihr dröhnte der Schädel. Das heiße Wasser der Dusche half weder mit dem einen noch dem anderen. Auf dem Tisch, an dem sie gestern gesessen und getrunken hatten, fand sie eine kleine, blaue, verkorkte Flasche und einen Zettel mit der Aufschrift ‚Trink mich'. Sie dachte darüber nach, ob Malfoy sie wohl vergiften würde. Spielte es eine Rolle, ob er sie umbrachte? Sie entschied, dass es das nicht tat, und trank die Flasche in einem Schluck leer.

Es war kein Gift. Oder besser gesagt: Falls es Gift war, war es sowohl mit einer Verzögerungswirkung ausgestattet, als auch raffiniert in einem Ausnüchterungstrank versteckt, der weit besser war, als alles, was Ron oder Harry je im Angebot gehabt hatten. Als sie nach dem Frühstück das Klassenzimmer für Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke betrat, saß Malfoy bereits an einem Tisch und grinste sie an. „In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du nicht mit dem Kopf in der Toilette hängst und dir wünschst, du wärst tot, nehme ich an, dass du meiner Morgengabe vertraut hast?"

„Wieso sollte ich dir nicht vertrauen?", fragte sie mit dem liebreizendsten Lächeln, dessen sie fähig war, als sie auf den Stuhl neben ihm glitt und ihn damit zu ihrem Arbeitspartner erklärte. „Oh, stimmt ja!", fügte sie hinzu. „Du hältst mich für wertlosen Dreck, der den Tod verdient!" Sie tätschelte seine Hand und wartete auf eine sichtbare Reaktion. Er hob bloß die Augenbrauen und wartete, dass sie aufhörte. Professor Slughorn räusperte sich mit Blick auf die letzten Nachzügler und Nachzüglerinnen – ‚allesamt Armleuchter', dachte Hermine, selbstzufrieden hinsichtlich ihrer Partnerwahl. Ungeachtet Malfoys persönlicher Mängel, war er doch ein ausgezeichneter Zaubertrankbrauer und musste sich nicht von Hermine mitziehen lassen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Ich wette, du hast es genossen, deiner Tante dabei zuzusehen, wie sie mit Dreck wie mir kurzen Prozess macht." Slughorn räusperte sich erneut und Hermine genoss den Schauer der Schadenfreude, der ihr den Rücken hinabrann, während sie sich gerade hinsetzte und ihre Feder auspackte.

Sie war in ihre Mitschriften zu Slughorns ominösen Ausführungen über Schrumpelfeigen vertieft, als Malfoy sich bückte, um ein neues Blatt Pergament aus seiner Tasche zu nehmen, und ihr dabei zuraunte: „Ich hab es sicherlich genauso genossen wie du, als dein geschätzter Harry Potter mich in einem Mädchenklo fast umgebracht hat." Wie ertappt drehte sie mit einem Ruck den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn anzusehen, aber er war auf den Professor konzentriert, als sei sie gar nicht da. Nach dem Unterricht, als Slughorn noch immer davon schwärmte, wie sie in ihren kommenden praktischen Unterrichtsstunden selbst sehen könnten, wie die unscheinbare, doch wirkmächtige Schrumpelfeige jeden Zaubertrank verwandeln könne, schwang sich Malfoy seine Tasche über die Schulter und war aus der Tür, bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte.

Nicht, dass sie überhaupt irgendetwas von dem voreingenommenen, arroganten, dreckigen …

Sie wurde sich ihrer eigenen Gedanken bewusst und ihre Energie schwand dahin. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte: ‚Das ist genau der Grund, warum du keine Freunde hast. Du hast sechs Jahre lang mit zwei Mädchen ein kleines Zimmer geteilt und dich nie mit ihnen angefreundet. Du bist eine gemeine, wertlose Streberin, die zu nichts weiter gut ist, als Dinge herauszufinden. Wenn jemand einen schwierigen Zauber lernen oder deinen Aufsatz abschreiben will, dann bist du plötzlich die Größte, aber sonst? Sonst haben sie nichts für dich übrig, und da liegen sie auch richtig.' Die restlichen Unterrichtsstunden des Tages schaltete sie auf Automatik, fertigte mechanisch Mitschriften an, was ihr nach jahrelanger Übung nicht schwerfiel, und trottete dann zurück in ihr Zimmer. Abendbrot schien ihr zu aufwändig, also sortierte sie ihre Unterrichtsordner nach Farbe und ordnete sie sorgfältig auf ihrem Schreibtisch an. Dann starrte sie auf das Arrangement.

„Jeder ist in irgendwas gut", murmelte sie, „schätze bei mir ist es Schule."

Sie saß immer noch mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Bett, als Malfoy an ihre Tür hämmerte. Als sie mit einem mürrischen „Was?!" öffnete, hielt er ihr einen Teller hin. Auf dem Teller lag ein Sandwich. Sie starrte erst das Brot an und dann ihn.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh!", sagte er. „Ich hab reingespuckt."

„Lügner", sagte sie.

Draco Malfoy hielt ihr das Sandwich hin und sah sie an. „Mir ist schon klar, dass es in deiner Welt wahrscheinlich keine Manieren gibt", sagte er, „und dass du mit Sicherheit bei Potter und Weasley keine aufgeschnappt hast, aber jetzt musst du den Teller nehmen, den ich dir gebracht habe, und ‚Danke' sagen. Ob du das Ding nachher wegschmeißt, ist deine Entscheidung."

„Warum hast du mir Abendbrot gebracht?", fragte sie ihn und ließ den Teller unberührt.

„Damit du ein noch schlechteres Gewissen kriegst darüber, was du in Zaubertränke zu mir gesagt hast", antwortete er ruhig. Er trat in ihr Zimmer, sah die Ordner auf ihrem Schreibtisch und verdrehte die Augen. „Um Merlins willen, Granger, du bist echt unglaublich." Mit seiner freien Hand schob er einen Teil ihrer ordentlich angeordneten Kreation zur Seite und stellte den Teller ab.

„Danke", sagte sie automatisch.

„Fast, als wärst du eine echte Person", sagte er.

Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern und schloss ihn wieder.

„Gefällt dir wohl nicht, im Unrecht zu sein?", frage er mit offenkundigem Genuss.

„Du bist ein Arschloch", sagte sie.

„Stimmt." Er lächelte. „Wie fandest du es eigentlich, das dein kleiner Held mich fast umgebracht hat und kaum Konsequenzen dafür tragen musste? Wenn ich ihn blutend liegen gelassen hätte –-"

„Fand ich nicht gut", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll nicht … Es spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr." Sie holte tief Luft. „Danke für den Trank heute früh. Das war sehr aufmerksam von dir." Sie beobachtete sein Gesicht und er erschien überrascht; sie hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. Das gefiel ihr. Aus Neugierde, was passieren würde, schob sie nach: „Und es tut mir leid, was ich in Zaubertränke gesagt habe. Das war unangebracht. Ich bin mir sicher, das mit anzusehen, war –"

„Sicherlich nicht so schlimm, wie es zu erleben", sagte er mit einem sehr britischen ‚lass-uns-Schluss-machen-bevor-es-noch-eine-peinliche-Zurschaustellung-von-Gefühlen-gibt'-Tonfall.

„Sicherlich nicht", stimmte sie zu.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Heute Nacht ist gute Sicht auf die Sterne", sagte er, scheinbar unsicher, ob er einfach gehen sollte. „Es ist zwar leider fast Vollmond, aber wolkenlos. Ich weiß nicht, ob du Astronomie belegt hast, aber ich hatte vor, auf den Turm zu gehen und zu versuchen, einen Sternennebel zu sehen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bei Mondlicht ist es vermutlich verlorene Liebesmüh, aber man weiß nie, wann man Glück hat."

„Hab ich", sagte sie. „Ich meine, ich hab Astronomie belegt."

„Natürlich hast du das." Draco Malfoy klang nicht überrascht. Erstaunlicherweise klang er auch nicht verärgert oder verstimmt. Wenn überhaupt, so klang er belustigt.

„In meinem Stundenplan hab ich gar keine Sternbesichtigung für heute Nacht gesehen", sagte sie und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn den dunkelblauen Ordner an, der für Astronomie vorgesehen war, als hätte er sie irgendwie hintergangen. Bis jetzt enthielt er einzig den Stundenplan, den sie im Sommer zugeschickt bekommen hatte, und in dem alle Unterrichtsstunden und die benötigten Sachmittel verzeichnet waren.

„Es ist nicht für den Unterricht, Granger", sagte Malfoy. Jetzt war er definitiv belustigt, dachte sie verstimmt. Wie konnte der blöde Kerl es wagen, sich auf ihre Kosten zu amüsieren? „Es ist einfach bloß für das Vergnügen, die Sterne zu betrachten." Ihr fiel zwar nicht wortwörtlich die Kinnlade herunter, aber sie musste ein gewisses Maß an Verblüffung zum Ausdruck gebracht haben, denn der Dreckskerl lachte doch tatsächlich. „Machst du in deinen endlosen Schulaufgaben nie irgendetwas einfach nur zum Spaß?", fragte er. „Bist du wirklich so eine Streberin, dass du dich nur für Zensuren interessierst?" Das war schmerzhaft nah an den Dingen, die ihr Lavender und Ron und Harry und so viele andere über die Jahre an den Kopf geworfen hatten, und sie erstarrte. Malfoy fuhr sich fast unabsichtlich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und ihre Augen wanderten zu seinem Mund, als sie darauf wartete, dass er sich auf ihren Schwachpunkt stürzte. Stattdessen sagte er einfach: „Sternennebel sind wunderschön. Natürlich schwierig zu sehen. Man muss genau die richtigen Bedingungen erwischen und gute Instrumente haben. Ich hab sicherlich ein besseres Teleskop als du. Optik plus magische Erweiterungen. Hattest du schon mal das Vergnügen?"

„Ein Teleskop zu benutzen?" Sie schaffte es, ein gewisses Maß an Verachtung in ihre Stimme zu legen.

„Nein", sagte er mit erneut belustigter Stimme. „Einen Sternennebel zu sehen."

„Nein", gab sie zu. „Ich hab natürlich Fotos gesehen, aber –"

„Fotografien?", fragte er mit plötzlichem Interesse. „Wie das?"

„Muggeltechnologie", antwortete sie.

„Hast du welche hier?"

Hermine lächelte im Angesicht von Malfoys Bemühen, sein ungeduldiges Interesse zu verbergen. „Nein", sagte sie, „aber ich könnte ein Buch mit welchen bestellen und Harry bitten, es mir mit der Eulenpost weiterzuleiten."

„Das würde ich sehr zu schätzen wissen", sagte Malfoy.

„Naja", gab sie zurück. „Ich muss dir doch ein schlechtes Gewissen machen für Kommentare wie, dass ich fast wie eine echte Person sei."

Auf seinem Gesicht formte sich ein winziger Anflug dessen, was ein ehrliches Lächeln sein konnte. „Das musst du wohl. Iss dein Abendbrot und, falls du mit mir auf den Turm willst, halt dich in zwei Stunden bereit."


	3. Chapter 3

Sie hatte nicht vor, auf den Astronomieturm zu steigen. Hermine aß das Sandwich, das Draco Malfoy ihr gebracht hatte, indem sie mechanisch ihre ruckartig Kiefer auf und ab bewegte. Sie zwang sich zum Essen, weil es unbequem war, zu hungrig zu sein, und weil sie wusste, dass sie Nahrung zum Leben brauchte und sie wollte sich nicht umbringen.

Sie wollte einfach nur nicht sein.

Sie saß in ihrem Zimmer und starrte die Wand an und starrte auf die Schulordner mit ihren akribisch perfekten Mitschriften in Fächern, die sie nur belegte, um zu beweisen, dass sie es konnte. Und sie starrte auf den dunkelblauen Astronomieordner mit dem Stundenplan, der keinesfalls eine private Himmelsbeobachtung mit Ausnahme-Schleimscheißer Draco Malfoy beinhaltete. Dann zog sie ihre Schuhe an, warf sich einen von Molly Weasley gestrickten Wollpulli mit einem schiefen H in der Mitte über, band sich einen kastanienbraunen Schal um den Hals und traf Malfoy im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er hielt ein beachtliches Teleskop unterm Arm und nickte bloß mit dem Kopf Richtung Tür, die Hermine wortlos öffnete und für ihn offen hielt. Schweigend bestiegen sie den Astronomieturm, und Draco baute das Teleskop bei bedauerlich hellem Mondlicht auf und richtete es gen Himmel. Sie sah ihm dabei zu, wie er aufwändig Schrauben justierte und schließlich zufrieden in sich hineinlächelte.

„So", sagte er und trat zur Seite, damit sie hindurchschauen konnte. Das war das erste Wort das einer von ihnen gesprochen hatte. „Saturn. Du kannst sogar die Ringe sehen."

Sie schaute durch das Teleskop und musste unwillkürlich tief Luft holen. Der Planet hing direkt vor ihrem Auge: eine weiße Kugel mit einem ovalen Ring darum. Sie gab ungern zu, dass seine Ausrüstung besser war als ihre, aber er hatte definitiv ein Teleskop gekauft, das ihrem Schulgerät weit überlegen war. Als sie versuchte, noch näher heranzukommen, stolperte sie, stieß gegen einen Hebel und der Planet verschwamm in undeutliches Grau. Sie hörte sich selbst einen enttäuschten Laut ausstoßen, als er verschwand.

Malfoy murmelte empört etwas von fahrlässigen Gryffindors und trat hinter sie, so dass sie seinen Körper spüren konnte, der den ihren nicht ganz berührte, als er den Hebel langsam zurück in Position brachte. Als sie wieder scharf sehen konnte, sagte sie „da" und er unterbrach sein Justieren und entfernte sich wieder von ihr. Ohne den ungebetenen Schutz, den er ihr von der frischen Nachtluft geboten hatte, fühlte ihr Rücken sich kalt an.

Sie betrachtete das magisch perfekte Bild des Planeten für etliche weitere lange Minuten, staunte wie scharf es war, und trat dann zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um den Mond anzusehen.

„Warum sind wir die einzigen?", fragte sie.

„Du meinst, die einzigen, die zurückgekommen sind? Ganz einfach. Für mich ist es besser hier als zu Hause, und für die meisten anderen ist es umgekehrt. Die Mehrheit unserer alten Mitschüler und Mitschülerinnen werden ihre Prüfungen im Frühling machen, ohne das Jahr hier verbracht zu haben." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das Ministerium fand es wohl politisch opportun, das zu ermöglichen."

Sie sah ihn an. „Und du?"

„Ich habe meinem Vater gesagt, was ich davon halte, dass er den Todessern beigetreten ist", antwortete Malfoy. „Hatte er nicht viel für übrig. Es wurde laut." Sein Lächeln schien bleich im Mondlicht. „In Hogwarts ist es wenigstens leiser."

„Das war verdammt dumm", meinte Hermine.

„Möglicherweise die einzige Sache, über die du und ich uns je einig waren", stimmte Malfoy zu. Er trat wieder ans Teleskop. „Vielleicht kann ich den Drachen finden."

Sie prustete und er sagte mit dem Auge an der Linse: „Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass du nach der Tochter der schönen Helena benannt bist anstatt nach einem Stern. Du könntest schon ein wenig mehr daran arbeiten, deine Eifersucht auf meinen überlegenen Namen im Zaum zu halten."

„Bist du immer so ein egozentrischer Arsch?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Draco drehte wieder an Rädchen und trat dann zurück, um ihr einen Blick auf das zu ermöglichen, was sich als der Hauptstern im Sternbild des Drachen herausstellte. „Wenigstens bin ich ein _reinblütiger_ , egozentrischer Arsch", sagte er. Sie blickte nicht einmal vom Teleskop auf, sondern sagte bloß: „Ja, Malfoy, du bist ein qualitativ hochwertiger Darmausgang; das gesteh ich dir zu."

Als sie sich umdrehte, stand er gegen eine der Säulen gelehnt und starrte ins Leere. „Ich sollte ihn umbringen", sagte er. „Snape hat's für mich gemacht. Genau hier hab ich zugesehen, wie er gestorben ist."

Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie das nicht interessierte. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass er sich all diese Schrecken selbst eingebrockt hatte, und dass er jedes Quäntchen Schmerz, das er nun empfand, verdient hatte; und dachte er denn, dass ihr in unsichtbarer Farbe ‚Seelenmülleimer' auf die Stirn geschrieben stand? Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um ihm einige dieser Dinge und noch mehr an den Kopf zu werfen, aber sie schloss ihn wieder und sah Draco an, trauriger denn je.

„Das tut mir leid", flüsterte sie. Er verschränkte die Arme und beäugte sie kritisch. „Helena war wenigstens schön", sagte er mit seinem üblichen spöttischen Grinsen. „Eine sagenumwobene Schönheit. Männer sind für sie in den Krieg gezogen." Er ließ seine Augen an ihr auf und ab wandern. „Darum muss sich Helenas Tochter keine Sorgen machen."

„Ich hab genug von Kriegen", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich denke, ich kann ohne diese Auszeichnung leben." Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Ist nicht so, als würden sich Leute um das Privileg prügeln, _deine_ Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu spüren, Malfoy."

„Nein", stimmte er zu, „ich bin dieser Tage Persona non grata. Nicht mal Parkinson antwortet auf meine Eulen."

„Hattest du überhaupt irgendwelche Freunde, die dich nicht ausgenutzt haben?", wiederholte sie seine höhnische Bemerkung vom ersten Tag dieses seltsamen Jahres. Aber aus ihrem Mund klang es eher verloren als vorsätzlich grausam.

Sie beobachtete, wie er ihr nicht antwortete, beobachtete wie er die Säule hinab sank bis er auf dem Boden zum Sitzen kam – mit dem Rücken gegen den Marmor und seinen Schultern gegen die Vergangenheit – beobachtete wie er in den Nachthimmel starrte. „Nein", sagte er schließlich. „Offenbar keinen einzigen."

Sie setzte sich neben ihn, darauf bedacht, den Mistkerl nicht zu berühren, und sagte: „Tut weh, stimmts?"

„Ach, dein blöder Potter verehrt dich doch!", sagte Malfoy abweisend. „Nur eine, die so kaputt im Kopf ist wie du gerade, merkt das nicht, Granger. Merlin! Und Weasley auch. Ich dachte, dass du in dieses Rattennest reinblütiger Sozialhilfeempfänger einheiraten wolltest." Er schnaubte: "Ich wette, Arthur Weasley hätte das prima gefallen! Sein eigener kleiner Muggel, zum Untersuchen, Experimentieren und Ausquetschen."

Hermine konnte fühlen, wie die Luft aus ihr wich, als sie hörte, wie ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy das auf den Punkt brachte, woran sie sich bei den Weasleys nie hatte gewöhnen können. Nicht Ron, Ron scherte sich nicht darum, dass sie von Muggeln abstammte, er hatte sowieso kein Interesse an Muggeldingen. Allerdings hatte er auch kein Interesse an ihr, nicht so, wie sie es sich wünschte; aber das war in Ordnung, sie waren sowieso viel bessere Freunde als Liebende. Das hatte sie sich wieder und wieder gesagt, als klar wurde, dass es vorbei war mit ihnen, oder besser gesagt, dass nie etwas aus ihnen werden würde. Sie waren einfach das Vielleicht, das verpufft war, die Freunde, die sich durch die Intensität des Krieges dazu hatten verführen lassen, zu glauben, dass mehr zwischen ihnen bestand als nur Freundschaft.

‚So was kommt vor', hatte sie zu ihm gesagt, ‚Krieg bringt Leute dazu, sich in Liebesaffären zu stürzen.' Er sah dankbar aus, dass sie nicht mehr aus der Fassung geraten war im Angesicht seiner ungeschickten Versuche, etwas zu beenden, dass nie richtig angefangen hatte. ‚Ich werd dich immer lieben, Hermine', hatte er gesagt. Sie hatte die Wand hinter seiner Schulter anvisiert und gelogen: ‚Es ist in Ordnung. Es ist besser so.' Er hatte die Lüge nicht bemerkt. Jetzt, wo sie hier mit Draco Malfoy saß, fragte sie sich, ob _er_ wohl aufmerksam genug gewesen wäre, zu erkennen, dass sie innerlich gestorben war im Verlaufe dieses Gesprächs. ‚Es ist gut so', hatte sie gesagt. ‚Ich geh zurück zur Schule. Fernbeziehungen funktionieren sowieso nie.' Ron hatte genickt und geschluckt und sie waren nach unten zum Abendbrot gegangen, wo seine Mutter den Großteil des Abends damit verbracht hatte, ihn dafür auszuschimpfen, dass er nicht auch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollte. Arthur hatte ihr einige unsinnige Fragen zu Ampeln gestellt.

„Ich mochte nie sein kleines Muggellexikon auf zwei Beinen sein", sagte Hermine. „Das werd ich nicht vermissen."

„Glaub ich sofort", stimmte Malfoy zu. Sie sah zu ihm hinüber und er starrte immer noch den Mond an. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich um die Fotografien gebeten habe", sagte er. Sie gab einen verwirrtes Ton von sich, und er fügte hinzu: „Von den Sternennebeln. Ich würde nie so sein wollen wie …"

„Keine Sorge", sagte sie, „das bist du nicht."

„Du bist nicht bloß ein Lexikon auf zwei Beinen, weißt du", sagte er, und in Erwiderung ihres fragenden Blicks erklärte er: „Ich bezweifle, dass du genug weißt, um als Buch zu gelten, Granger, egal wie oft du dich durch _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ arbeitest, um die Geheimnisse zu enthüllen, wie du dich am besten integrierst."

„Ihr habt mir alle sehr gut klargemacht, dass ich das niemals schaffen kann", murmelte sie. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, um zu gehen und den elenden Dreckskerl alleine die Sterne anschauen zu lassen, auch wenn Saturn wunderschön ausgesehen hatte, als er die Hand ausstreckte und ihr Handgelenk berührte. „Wieso würdest du das auch wollen?", fragte er.

„Du hast gut reden!", sagte sie. „Perfekter kleiner Reinblüter mit deinem perfekten blonden Haar und deiner perfekten Familie und deinem perfekten kleinen Platz in deiner perfekten kleinen Welt." Sie zögert jedoch, als er mit seinen blassen Augen ihr Gesicht absuchte, und entzog ihr Handgelenk nicht seinem sanften Griff.

„Das ist dein Ernst", sagte er schließlich. Er ließ den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht, als er seinen Ärmel hochrollte und den Arm ausstreckte. „Meine perfekte kleine Welt hat mir _das_ angetan, Granger. Und jetzt wollen keine meiner perfekten kleinen Freunde mehr mit mir reden und meine perfekte kleine Familie hat mir erklärt, dass ich nichts verstehe." Ihm entfuhr ein raues Lachen. „Ich denke, ich versteh ganz ausgezeichnet. Bleib in deinem goldenen Käfig und morde, wenn es dir befohlen wird und stell keine Fragen und hab keine Meinung."

„Hast du aber nicht", erwiderte sie. „Irgendjemanden ermordet, mein ich."

„Nicht, dass ich's nicht versucht hätte", sagte er und ließ den Arm sinken. „Und jetzt bin ich dazu verurteilt, mich dem Schlammblut anzuvertrauen." Er ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Säule rollen. „Erst ein Geist und nun du. In der Tat: ein perfekter kleiner Reinblüter."

Hermine zuckte zurück. „Arschloch!", sagte sie.

„Willst du mich jetzt schlagen?", fragte er. „Tu's. Ich halt sogar still für dich." Er drehte sich zu ihr. „Los, Granger, schlag mich zusammen. Erteil mir eine Lehre, dass ich mich hüte, Worte zu benutzen, die du nicht magst." Als sie sich nicht regte, zuckte er mit den Schultern und ließ seinen Kopf wieder nach hinten fallen. „Oder nicht. Steht dir frei."

„Es ist –"

„Ein grauenvolles Schimpfwort, das dich in die Schranken weisen soll?", fragte er. „Hass in einem Wort? Grausam? Unangebracht?" Er lächelte. „Ich bin ein Arschloch, Granger. Gewöhn dich dran. Ich hab nicht vor, mich zu ändern, und wir werden das ganze Schuljahr zusammenwohnen." Hermine konnte fühlen, wie die Kälte des Steinbodens durch alle Kleidungsschichten in sie eindrang und holte schaudernd Luft. „Ich hasse dich echt!", sagte sie.

„Ich weiß." Draco Malfoy klang größtenteils resigniert. „Machen alle", fügte er noch hinzu. „Egal, was ich in Zukunft mache, die meisten werden das für alle Zeit tun." Er deutete auf den Himmel. „Die Sterne schauen bloß zurück. Egal, was ich getan oder nicht getan hab, oder gesagt oder nicht gesagt hab, sie sind einfach da und verbrennen langsam in so unendlicher Entfernung, dass nichts, was ich tue, einen Einfluss auf sie hat. Ich bin ihnen egal, aber wenigstens hassen sie mich nicht."

„Saturn war wunderschön", versuchte Hermine. Ihre Worte hingen in der kalten Luft zwischen ihnen. Sie war unsicher, was sie zu diesem Menschen sagen sollte, den sie hasste und doch, trotz aller Wünsche, die sie je hätte haben können, verstand; der sie verabscheute und dennoch anscheinend ebenfalls verstand. ‚Der Krieg und seine Folgen', mutmaßte sie, ‚produziert die seltsamsten Verbündeten.'

Schließlich antwortete Malfoy: „Wenn der Mond nicht scheint, zeig ich dir einen Sternennebel. Viel besser."

„Das wäre schön", sagte sie. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und fügte hinzu: „Du bist trotzdem ein Arschloch." Er lachte – lachte tatsächlich – und so wütend Hermine auch war, sie spürte doch ein winziges Zupfen an ihrem Mundwinkel.

Er stand auf, stellte das Teleskop neu ein, und ohne weitere Emotionen auszutauschen, verbrachten sie gemeinsam eine fast angenehme Stunde, in der Draco Malfoy Sterne aufspürte, indem er sein kompliziertes Teleskop justierte und Hermine sich zunehmend entspannte, als sie das Vertrauen gewann, jemanden anders die Arbeit tun zu lassen. Als sie schließlich zusammenpackten, fühlte sie sich gelöster, als sie in den vergangenen Monaten je gewesen war.

„Danke", raunte sie ihm zu, als sie ihm die Tür aufhielt. „Jederzeit, Granger", antwortete er.

Bevor sie sich in ihr Schlafzimmer und die Gesellschaft ihrer Ordner und des nach wie vor unausgepackten Koffers zurückzog, fragte Hermine: „Hast du wirklich ins Sandwich gespuckt?" Draco stellte das Teleskop ab und sah sie an. „Das wäre vielsagend", sagte er endlich. „Aber wenn du persönlich zum Abendbrot kommen und dich selbst verpflegen würdest wie jede vernünftige Person, dann müsstest du dir keine Sorgen darum machen, ob ich dein Essen kontaminiere, oder?"

„Ich brauch keinen Aufpasser", sagte Hermine mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. „Mir gehts gut."

„Vielleicht wichs ich nächstes mal rein. Kannst du wirklich den Unterschied erkennen zwischen der Mayonnaise, die sie hier in Hogwarts machen und –"

„Du bist ekelhaft!", sagte Hermine.

„Ist Potter aufgefallen, dass du dahinschwindest?", fragte Malfoy. „Oder haben er und Weasley dir geglaubt, als du gesagt hast, dir ginge es gut?"

„Wieso interessiert dich das überhaupt?", verlangte sie zu wissen. „Schlammblut und so?"

Er hob das Teleskop an und war schon einige Schritte in Richtung seines Zimmers gegangen, bevor er antwortete, ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen: „Ich hab in den letzten Jahren meistens auf das gehört, was Leute mir zu sagen hatten und nicht darauf geachtet, was sie taten. Sie haben mir gesagt, was wahr sei und was ich denken und wem ich trauen solle und was richtig sei – und im Rückblick hätte ich mal lieber anderen Dingen meine Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollen als Worten."

Das erinnerte Hermine daran, dass Draco – auch wenn er einen erbärmlichen Menschen abgab – doch auch klug war; schlau und scharfsinnig und, was auch immer der Grund, aufmerksam, was sie betraf.

„Ich hätte gedacht", sagte er, „dass du auch klug genug wärst, auf mehr zu achten als bloße Worte."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermine bestellte das Astronomiebuch am nächsten Morgen. Sie hatte mit Harry schon lange ein System ausgearbeitet, wie er ihr Muggelbücher zukommen lassen konnte, jedoch teilte sie ihm nicht mit, dass dieses ein Geschenk für Malfoy sein sollte. Dieser Fakt würde, so nahm sie an, nicht sonderlich gut ankommen. Harrys Abneigung gegen seinen Schulhof-Erzfeind war ungebrochen, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er bei ihrer Gerichtsverhandlung zugunsten der Familie ausgesagt hatte. Aber wenn der fiese, elende Draco Malfoy ihr ein Sandwich bringen konnte, dann konnte sie noch eins draufsetzen und ihm ein Muggelbuch mit Fotos seiner geliebten Sternennebel besorgen, insbesondere, wenn ihn das unangenehm in die Nähe von Arthur Weasley und seiner naiven Faszination mit Gummienten und Ampeln brachte.

Ihr Trotz verlieh ihr genug Energie, um Harry wegen des Buchs zu schreiben und zur Eulerei hoch zu gehen und sogar noch genug, um wieder zurückzukommen und sich in der Großen Halle einen Teller mit Essen zu beladen. Aber als das vollbracht war, verebbte ihre Energie und sie stocherte erschöpft in ihrem Teller mit Frühstückstoast herum. Fast gegen ihren Willen blinzelte sie zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber, aber der markante, blonde Schopf, den ihre Augen suchten, war nicht da.

Sie bekam ihn den ganzen Tag nicht zu Gesicht, als sie sich durch Runen und Kräuterkunde quälte, und sah ihn auch beim Abendbrot nicht. Aber als sie in die schlecht durchdachte Unterkunft der Achtklässler – gewiss hatte niemand erwartet, dass nur zwei Schüler wiederkommen und somit ein völlig unsittliches Wohnarrangement vorfinden würden – zurückkehrte, saß er über eine Pergamentrolle gebeugt an dem kleinen, runden Tisch mit einer aus dem Weg geschobenen Kanne voller, wie sie annahm, Tee. Neugierde besiegte den Verstand und sie nahm auf dem anderen Stuhl Platz und beugte sich nach vorn, um zu sehen, an was er arbeitete.

„Auf dem Küchentresen liegen Kekse", sagte Malfoy, aber sie reagierte nicht. Sie war zu beschäftigt damit, seine komplizierte Zeichnung eines Mannes zu bewundern, dessen einzige Gesichtszüge aus dunklen, angedeuteten Augen bestanden, und der ein Schwert hielt, das fest im Würgegriff einer riesigen Schlange gefangen war.

„Voldemort?", fragte sie. Er zuckte zusammen. Die Rede, die er ihr letzte Nacht über Sprache und Wortwahl gehalten hatte, bezog sich offenbar nicht auf den sorglosen Gebrauch des selbstgewählten Spitznamens des Dunklen Lords. Seine einzige Antwort aber war: „Mars." Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was er meinte. „Der Kriegsgott," sagte sie. „Das ist ... raffiniert. Schauderhaft – echt schauderhaft – aber raffiniert."

„Es ist für meine Sternenkarte", erklärte er. „Ich will für alle Planeten Illustrationen anfertigen. Vielleicht auch für die wichtigsten Monde." Sie dachte an das herrliche Sonnensystem, an dem er zuvor gearbeitet hatte und gab einen zaghaften Ton der Bewunderung von sich.

„Bist es wohl nicht gewohnt, von Leuten umgeben zu sein, denen etwas anderes am Herzen liegt, als Quidditch, Granger?", sprach er affektiert, und ihr kurzer Moment der Bewunderung für sein Talent war dahin, als sie sich daran erinnerte, was für ein wertloser Schnösel der ach-so-raffinierte Typ ihr gegenüber war.

„Ja", äffte sie seinen Ton nach und grinste ihn auf ihre Ellbogen gestützt an. „Wir waren viel zu beschäftigt damit, die Mächte des Bösen zu bekämpfen, um so viel Aufhebens um hübsche, kleine Projekte wie dieses zu machen. Es ist aber ganz goldig."

Er legte die Feder ab. „Gut gemacht", sagte er. „Eine schnelle Antwort, die mich an alle meine schlimmsten Fehler erinnert. Bravo." Die Freude über ihre Schlagfertigkeit lag ihr plötzlich schwer im Magen. Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

„Kannst du frischen Tee machen, während du stehst?", fragte Malfoy, bevor sie weggehen konnte, und sie fühlte, wie ihre Fingernägel sich in ihre Handflächen bohrten, als sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballten. „Ich bin nicht dafür da, dich zu bedienen, Malfoy!", sagte sie. „Egal, was dein verwöhnter, reinblütiger Arsch gewohnt ist. Mach's selber."

„Dann setz dich wieder hin." Das klang ganz nach einem Befehl und sie starrte ihn wütend an, bis er eine Braue hob und sagte: „Wenn du's nicht machst, dann tu ich es und du stehst dort bloß im Weg herum. Trinkst du nicht gern Tee bei den Hausaufgaben? Du hast letztens welchen gekocht, da hab ich angenommen, dass das deine Angewohnheit ist, aber vielleicht lag ich ja falsch." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab Teeblätter besorgt, die jünger als Merlin sind, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Zeug, das _du_ benutzen wolltest; es könnte also sogar halbwegs gut schmecken."

Sie setzte sich, wobei sie fast zurück in ihren Stuhl fiel, und beobachtete, wie Draco Malfoy eine frische Kanne Tee zubereitete und mit einer Tasse für sie sowie einem Teller Ingwerkekse zum Tisch zurückkehrte. Sie brummte ein so unwirsches „danke", dass es ihr peinlich war, sich selbst zu hören, griff sich ihr Kräuterkundebuch und begann ohne weitere Worte, die besten Bedingungen für die Zucht von drei der fünf in der heutigen Unterrichtsstunde erwähnten Pflanzen herauszuschreiben. Dann sollte sie die unterschiedlichen Teile einer der Pflanzen abbilden. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, versuchte zu zeichnen, doch ihre Feder rebellierte und spritzte Tinte über das halbfertige Blatt. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie den Tintenfleck einfach wegzaubern und von vorn beginnen sollte, dass es schließlich kein Kunstprojekt war, und dass Professor Sprout nur eine halbwegs erkennbare Zeichnung sehen wollte, um sicher zu sein, dass Hermine die Pflanze in der Wildnis korrekt identifizieren konnte, war es ihr plötzlich alles zu viel und sie konnte fühlen, wie ihr Tränen der Enttäuschung und der Selbstverachtung in die Augen stiegen.

Sie hatte wohl einen unterdrückten Ton von sich gegeben, denn der blöde Draco Malfoy blickte von seinem verdammt perfekten Kriegsgott auf und schnaubte: „Du kannst echt ums Verrecken nicht zeichnen, oder, Granger?"

„Nein", sagte sie, schob das Pergament von sich fort und legte mit übertriebener Sorgfalt die Feder ab. „Kein bisschen."

‚Wertlos!', dachte sie beim Anblick des verdorbenen Blattes.

„Ich kann kein bisschen zeichnen, Malfoy. Ich kann überhaupt nichts richtig. Überhaupt gar nichts. Wertlose, dumme, unnütze Mu–"

„Stopp!" Seine Stimme unterbrach sie mitten im Wort und sie warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu. Ich sag, was ich will, Frettchen!" Sie war sich ihres mürrischen Tonfalls bewusst und es kümmerte sie nicht. „Kann _dir_ doch egal sein. Ich sag ja bloß, was du sowieso denkst!"

„Benimmst du dich immer wie ein bockiges Kind, wenn du dich ärgerst?" Er legte seine eigene Feder ab und hatte die Frechheit, sie anzugrinsen. Sie öffnete den Mund, um ihn zurechtzustutzen, doch bevor sie beginnen konnte, sagte er: „Ich bin nicht Weasley, Granger, und ich geb Kontra, also überleg dir genau, was du sagst. Wie brutal soll es werden?"

Sie wollte sagen, wie sehr sie ihn verabscheute, wie sehr sie ihn leiden sehen wollte, aber er war um den Tisch herum gekommen und hatte sich ihr Pergament gegriffen, um es zu betrachten. Mit einem raschen Zauber entfernte er den Tintenklecks und entwarf mit schneller Feder eine akkurate Wiedergabe des Blattes, mit dem sie so gekämpft hatte.

„Ich hasse dich", murrte sie, als er selbstzufrieden noch flink ein paar Beeren hinzufügte und ihre Feder wieder ablegte. „Dein Minderwertigkeitskomplex ist ganz natürlich", sagte Malfoy. „Das ist schon in Ordnung, Granger. Ich verzeih dir. Kannst du eben nicht ändern, dass ich besser bin als du." Sie sah in finster an. „Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht", murmelte sie. „Au contraire, kleine Heldin", sagte er.

Im Angesicht ihrer blanken Wut verwandelte sich sein Grinsen fast in den Geist eines echten Lächelns. Das gab ihr den Rest. Sie fühlte die Tränen von vorhin wieder in ihre Augen steigen und diesmal liefen sie ihr wie ein demütigendes Feuer die Wangen hinab. ‚Wertlos, nutzlos', dachte sie. ‚Ich stecke hier fest und brauche Malfoys Hilfe dabei, ein beklopptes Blatt zu malen für ein Fach, das mich nicht mal interessiert.' Kein Wunder, dass Ron sich nicht um sie bemühen wollte. Der Aufwand lohnte sich nicht für eine ... ein ... Wie hatte Malfoy sie genannt? Ein bockiges Kind?' Und bei diesem Gedanken folgte ein neuer Strom Tränen und ihre Nase begann zu verstopfen und sie schniefte, um zu verhindern, dass diese auch noch zu laufen begann – und das alles vor den Augen des verdammten, elenden, selbstgefälligen Draco Malfoy.

Verdammter Draco Malfoy, der ihr ein Taschentuch reichte und dabei von lächerlichen Gryffindors brummelte. Verdammter Draco Malfoy, der sie anraunzte, sich aufs Sofa zu setzen bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, damit ihre Tränenflut nicht noch das vollkommen gelungene Blatt ruiniere, das er ihr gezeichnet hatte. Verdammter Draco Malfoy, der keineswegs selbstgefällig dreinschaute, als er sich neben sie setzte – mit seiner Tasse in der einen Hand und ihrer in der anderen – seine Füße auf einen Hocker platzierte und sagte: „Es ist echt übel, wenn es einen so überwältigt, oder?"

„Frettchen!", murmelte sie.

„Streberin!", konterte er.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren illustrierten Aufsatz. „ _Unfähige_ Streberin wohl eher", sagte sie. Er reichte ihr ihre Tasse. „So weit würde ich nicht gehen", sagte er. „Du bist zwar dreckig und minderwertig, aber unfähig scheint mir etwas brutal." Sie erwog, ihm den heißen Tee ins Gesicht zu schütten. Stattdessen wischte sie sich noch einmal ihr Gesicht mit seinem Taschentuch ab.

„Als ich festgestellt hab, dass du hier bist", sagte er, und sie schniefte und nahm kleine Schlückchen von dem Tee, den er ihr gegeben hatte, „und sonst niemand außer der dummen, perfekten Granger, da wollte ich mich umdrehen und wieder gehen."

„Weil ich ein Schlammblut bin", sagte sie und wartete auf seine Zustimmung.

„Nein", korrigierte er sie, „weil du eine verdammt selbstgerechte Nervensäge bist." Er nahm einen großen Schluck. „Ich dachte, selbst die Vorhaltungen, wie ich mein Erbe nicht zu schätzen wisse, wären dir vorzuziehen."

„Warum bist du dann geblieben?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Konnte dich doch nicht schon wieder gewinnen lassen, oder? Konnte meinem Vater gegenüber doch nicht zugeben, dass er recht hatte, dass mein Platz zu Hause bei den Menschen, die mich lieben sei und nicht in der Schule, wo ..." Er verstummte und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Sofalehne rollen, so dass er die Decke anstarrte. „An der Decke ist eine Leier, Granger", sagte er und was auch immer es gewesen war, das er ihr hatte über die Schule sagen wollen, verschwand hinter seiner Maske.

Sie blickte nach oben. Jemand hatte die Decke in ihrem Teil des Schlosses mit Sternen dekoriert und sie musste lachen, als sie das Sternbild fand, das er sofort erkannt hatte. Leier. Die helle Wega mit einer Raute darunter. „Die Lyra des Orpheus", sagte sie. „Die Geschichte hat mir immer gefallen: in die Hölle gehen, dem Tod trotzen, und alles für die Liebe. Aber ich wette, du hättest lieber den Drachen."

„Du bist doch wirklich auf mein Sternbild fixiert", sagte er. „Versuchst du mir was zu sagen, Granger?"

„Das hättest du wohl gern!", gab sie zurück.

Er legte den Kopf zur Seite, so dass seine Wange auf der Lehne zu liegen kam und betrachtete sie eingehend. Sie wand sich unter seinem Blick, bis er sagte: „Nicht wirklich." Er setzte sich gerade lange genug auf, um seine Teetasse aufzufüllen und auf den Boden zu stellen. Dann lehnte er seinen Kopf wieder zurück und begann erneut, sie mit diesen blassen Augen zu mustern. „Du bist natürlich klug genug", sagte er, als würde er ihre schnippische Bemerkung mit mehr Ernst bedenken, als sie verdiente. „Und stark. Ich denke, die meisten Männer wären geschmeichelt, im Zentrum deiner Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen."

„Aber du nicht", sagte sie. Er sah sie weiter an. „Trink deinen Tee, Granger", sagte er schließlich. Sie trank ein Schlückchen und stellte die Tasse ab. „Ich geh ins Bett", sagte sie. Sie stand auf und schaute auf das durchweichte Taschentuch in ihrer Hand. Sie war unsicher, ob sie es ihm zurückgeben oder erst waschen sollte. Die Jungs in ihrer Vergangenheit hatten nie saubere Taschentücher zur Hand gehabt. Ärmel oder von ihr erschnorrte Objekte waren da in der Regel die Mittel zum Zweck gewesen.

„Behalt's", sagte er. Es hatte sanft geklungen, aber sobald sie ihn ansah, zog er ein angewidertes Gesicht und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Als ob ich deine dreckigen Körperflüssigkeiten in meiner Nähe wollte, Granger."

„Malfoy", sagte sie und hielt inne, unsicher, was sie sagen wollte. Möglicherweise ‚danke' oder ‚Warum bist du bloß halb ein Arschloch?' oder sogar ‚Deine Haare sehen lang besser aus'.

„Granger?" fragte er spöttelnd zurück.

„Ich hasse dich", sagte sie. „Aber danke für die Hilfe mit dem Blatt. Und", sie blickte wieder auf das weiße Tuch, „tut mir leid, dass ich so ein –"

„Ist schon okay", unterbrach er sie. Ein Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht. „Hast wahrscheinlich bloß deine Tage, kannst du nichts dafür."

„Du bist so ein Schwein", blaffte sie ihn an, ohne zu denken. „Kannst du nicht mal für länger als fünf Minuten am Stück nett sein?" Er schenkte ihr ein hintergründiges Lächeln. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Und übrigens: Deine Augen sehen nicht halb so tot aus, wenn du wütend auf mich bist."

„Dann werd ich vermutlich das ganze Jahr leidenschaftlich wie das blühende Leben sein", murmelte sie und kehrte dem dummen Draco Malfoy, der nicht einmal wollte, dass sie an ihm interessiert war – nicht dass sie es wäre! – und seinem merkwürdigen, kleinen Lächeln den Rücken. Sie stakte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu ihrer Tür und sagte mit dem Rücken zu ihm: „Jedenfalls danke noch einmal für die Hilfe mit dem Blatt."

„Jederzeit", antwortete er. Ihre Hand war bereits auf dem Türgriff, als er etwas so leise hinzufügte, dass sie glaubte, die Worte waren nicht für sie bestimmt: „Die Leier steht nicht für Orpheus' Reise in die Hölle, sondern für seinen Schmerz, wenn er versagt. Er ist an Gram gestorben und nur die Lyra hat überlebt."

Tja, dachte Hermine, das war ja ein fröhlicher Gedanke, um den Tag zu beschließen.


	5. Chapter 5

Liebe Leser_Innen,

leider hat der_die Autor_in des Originals (colubrina) diese Geschichte verändert und in eine Theo-Hermine-Geschichte umgearbeitet. Ich habe derzeit nicht vor, meine Übersetzung ebenfalls komplett zu überarbeiten. Daher wird es bis auf weiteres keine Updates und weitere Kapitel geben.

Es tut mir leid, ich hätte auch gern gewusst, wie es weitergeht. Ihr könnt den Link zur Originalgeschichte auf meinem Profil finden und die veränderte Version in Englisch lesen, wenn es euch interessiert. Auch die neue Geschichte ist gut, ich habe einfach nicht die Energie, alle Kapitel umzuarbeiten und zu überprüfen. Dafür gibt es aber bald neue Übersetzungen von anderen Geschichten von colubrina. Ich arbeite momentan an Without Her Letter und falls sich Korrekturlesende finden, dann kann ich alle drei Kapitel auch ganz bald hochladen :)

MM


End file.
